


Ruined hair and witty comebacks

by transnymphtaire



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collegestuck, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnymphtaire/pseuds/transnymphtaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a one shot that I might consider to make into an actual fanfic in the far away future. First time ever writing something homestuck.<br/>Warnings: english isn't my first language, and it's written 2 am</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruined hair and witty comebacks

The rain poured down on him, like if the sky had opened up and decided to pretend to be a waterfall. Usually he loved water, but not when it threatened to ruin his perfectly styled hair that had taken him an hour to style this morning. With a frustrated sigh, he tried his best to cover his precious hair with his arms as he ran towards the college dorm building. It didn’t help that his boyfriend had thought ahead and brought an umbrella, which he refused to share. Eridan turned around to glare at said boyfriend as soon as he was underneath the protective roof.  
“Soooool!” he complained, making the one vowel last longer than necessary to show just how annoyed he felt. “I can’t believe you rather ruin my hair than being cozy with me underneath your umbrella!” His dork of a boyfriend answered by laughing at him.  
“ED, I’m not sure if you remember, but last time you stole my umbrella completely and let me get completely drenched. I ended up sick for a week, and you complained about not getting any sex.” Sollux pointed out, with a raised eyebrow behind his ridiculous dual-colored glasses. Eridan opened his mouth to argue back, but words failed him. As he furiously tried to come up with a witty comeback, Sollux joined him under the roof.

“AA and FF are waiting for us. Movie night, remember?” Sollux said and ruffled his already ruined hair beyond saving. Eridan made a horrified noise in response to the otherwise comforting gesture.  
“Stop it! Now I’ll never get it back in order, and Fef will laugh at me!” he protested, feeling unhappier with the fact that his boyfriend was taller than him than usual.  
“FF? You know she thinks you are adorable when you are a mess. I’m pretty sure that’s the main reason you two dated. That and she totally have a thing for glasses.” Sollux answered with a smirk, pushing his own glasses higher up on his nose meaningfully. Eridan felt how his cheeks turned flushed, as he once again failed to come up with a witty comeback.  
“Fuck you!” he finally exclaimed, very intelligently, and opened the door to the building to storm inside.  
“You already did, twice this morning.” Sollux answered behind him, calmly following after folding his umbrella. Eridan was very close to utter another ‘fuck you’ as response, but decided against it. His boyfriend was wittier than him; he just had to accept it.

Suddenly, a pair of arms was around his waist. Eridan glanced over his shoulder, right into Sollux’ heterochromic eyes.  
“Your braces look stupid.” He mumbled, in a try to get the last word. Sollux smiled and gave him a kiss.  
“Your whole face looks stupid.” Sollux countered as he pulled away.


End file.
